


Summer Sidebar III: Derek

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Derek's past mentioned, M/M, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's POV for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sidebar III: Derek

Since the whole pack is doing one of these I might as well. Stiles put some effort into this and I know Lydia has actually been dictating some of her entries into her phone. Jackson has put thought into his journal and I think Scott’s has more than one entry that doesn’t contain the word ‘Allison’.

I’ll start with the obvious. I never thought I’d find a mate much less one like Stiles. He’s infuriating, frustrating, snarky, sarcastic, and has no filter. And yet he has more courage and heart than anyone I know. Plus, he’s hyper intelligent actually hyper in almost every way. And now I’m stuck with him.

**(Way to make a guy feel special, D – S)**

I haven’t even tried to password protect this from you unlike your futile attempts, Stiles.

So, mates and to use Stiles’ vernacular ‘Awesome!’ Given everything that has happened and the fact that I didn’t think I’d live to the age of twenty-three, this is an amazing turn of events.

The bonding ceremony was the single most intense event I’ve experienced. It trumps gaining the Alpha power from Peter or gaining the Alpha powers from Kali or Deucalion. Stiles…there is nothing I can write to describe the intensity of that moment. While time may have been moving for the two of us that was a moment. It was Zen.

* * *

 

Things are very different now. I am the Alpha Hale and suddenly that seems to come with far more responsibility than it did for my mother. Maybe I was just too insulated and didn’t pay attention, then again Laura or my cousin Michael were likely to be the Alpha. Instead what’s left of the family is stuck with me.

**(Stop it! – S)**

Fine, simply stating the obvious. But the point is how much correspondence has come my way. Peter insists it’s because I am such a powerful alpha, possibly the mightiest on the planet, and other packs sense that. The other is that the new Hale pack is large and powerful as well.

Now the family always had contact with other packs, but this is different. At least three offers to mate came in which Peter instantly responded for me. There were a few other contacts including a note from the Summer Lady. The gifts are being stored until we move, but Stiles and Lydia have been excited about several of them for various reasons. Many are ‘housewarming’ gifts but one of a fertility statue from some Fae will remain safely boxed up and hidden.

It needs to be stated clearly; I am nowhere near my full strength as an alpha. I’ve absorbed far too much power in too short a time to have really grown used to it. Even with the pack getting a major boost, it will be some time before I’m fully acclimated to this power. Thankfully I am bonded, part of the reason we bonded so quickly. Stiles and I keep each other grounded. Still, the shift into alpha form takes a lot out of me. I can feel other powers under the surface, but I have to mature into the full power first. Even Peter isn’t sure what to make of all this. Deucalion had some serious power and I’m a little bit frightened to explore exactly what all this could mean.

* * *

 

The landscaping will be incredible when it’s done. It won’t look ‘natural’ until spring once everything can take root. Though there will be spring planting, but all of the other hedges and shrubs will be settled. The two greenhouses will be finished in the fall so Stiles and Lydia can have everything they need for their mad scientist/alchemy projects. The svartalves knew exactly what to build for a potions lab. I’m not sure how frightened I should be by that thought.

The superstructure of the house went up so fast. It was both deeply saddening and cathartic when I showed up that morning and the old house was gone. A week later, the ‘steel’ structure was in place. I’m not sure what alloys they used, but it had to be something to conduct and retain magic as well as hold the weight of the building. I’m not the engineer so I’ll leave it to them. Peter can argue with them if we have an issue.

As much as everyone assumes I’m a Luddite, I do know how to use technology. The fact is I like _books_. That doesn’t mean I’m opposed to laptops, tablets, or Kindles. After the fire…books were the refuge of my mind and soul. I could get lost in them and try to forget the horror of my life. The remainder of high school and most of college was all about books. Studying History and Literature at Columbia meant lots of reading. _Lots_ of reading. One of the first things I did after we moved to New York was go to some used book stores and replace some of my collection.

Peter introduced me to the Dune series when I was twelve. They were replaced first. Tolkien, Bradbury, Asimov, Le Guin, King, all those authors I loved were slowly replaced. But the books expanded as I got through college. The library is the one of the three parts of the house I am most interested in. The kitchen and my bedroom being the others. Part of me abhors the idea of book shopping online but some purchases will be made that way, but a book should be bought after touching it and smelling it. There is a certain feeling I get when I pick one up and can sense that it will take me someplace or impart some hidden gem of wisdom or knowledge. Sorry, but you can’t get that feeling from a tablet or Kindle.

**(Luddite! – S)**

* * *

 

Do you have any idea how hard it is to adjust having a family after not having had a family for years? Laura pretty much ran things while I buried my life in books and school. She tried to get me to leave the apartment several times, begged me to go out on dates…something. It was four years after the fire that I even tried to go on a date. His name was Sam. He was in New York for the summer doing an internship at some law firm. He was a Stanford Law grad and pretty nice. We dated for five months before he left to Washington DC. It was odd being so much shorter than him. We met at the library of all places.

**(Do I really need to know all this? – S)**

As I was saying, we dated for five months. He didn’t pry into my past much; he told me he was from Kansas originally, but his parents moved to St. Louis when he was seven. All I told him was I had a sister. He never pressed for the relationship to be more than friendship, but he did teach me the art of having sex with a man.

Now though, I am dealing with a no longer dead uncle and a thought to have been dead sister. Cora…having her back is beyond great I just wish I knew what to do with her. Stiles took great pains to inform me that there might be two more Hales out there. I thought eleven had died, but only eight bodies were accounted for. Where they went and who they might be haunts me some nights.

Cora though, Lydia, Danny, Stiles, and Peter all tutor her during the week while Danny forged some academic transcripts so she can go to school in the fall. She’s my sister and a stranger all in one. But I’m glad I’m no longer the last Hale.

* * *

 

How I get myself into these situations is beyond me. The trip to New York was good. Things that needed doing were done. Stiles wants to go back when we have time to be tourists. That works for me. But when we got back I took the whole pack to a baseball game in San Francisco. ATT Park is a beautiful field. So all of us went.

**(You had fun admit it! – S)**

I didn’t say I didn’t have fun. I’m simply pondering how I got myself into that mess in the first place. I haven’t eaten that badly since I was their age. The hot dog eating contest was a bit much. My nachos were pretty tasty. Watching my Giants beat Stiles’ Mets was worth the whole trip.

The true value was seeing and hearing the pack enjoy themselves. Lydia and Cora went at it but with little heat. Jackson shied away from Danny and Ethan and spent most of his time with Boyd and Isaac. We’ve had one chat and I’ll have another with him soon. After the kamina incident and everything, he’s my first beta and his challenges have deepened his powers. All of them are growing, maturing, and yet are still able to laugh.

I think that is what cemented this trip as a win; I found that the pack can still laugh after everything. That I can still laugh is a miracle.

* * *

 

I finally had a chance to see Batman with Stiles. He had a religious experience. I brought Jackson and Isaac with us. I don’t know what is going on with Scott, Allison, and Isaac and I won’t pry. Scott and I have an uneasy relationship to begin with and I don’t want to push boundaries. Isaac getting into the epic romance of Scott & Allison worries me, but I’ll hold my peace. It was easier to say something with Jackson because Jackson already gave every clue that he wasn’t going to try to be something more to Ethan and Danny. Isaac is falling for Scott. And no I’m not setting up Isaac with Jackson. Jackson needs to time to deal with who he is and Isaac needs to date someone who has the emotional capacity to support him right now. Jackson has no emotional capacity to spare.

When I see Danny from time to time, we talk shop or he talks at me about all the hardware he’s installing but we don’t communicate really. I don’t know what to say and I think he doesn’t either. I know he loves Jackson, but not in any way that Jackson needs right now. I have no idea how to even approach this. I guess I’ll fall back on watching, keeping silent, and hoping it all works out.

**(Because that worked out so well in the past – S)**

Sometimes the wisest course of action is to do nothing. Every action I could take right now appears to end in misunderstandings and hurt feelings. I’m an alpha not a psychologist.

**(Groan! – S)**

* * *

 

The call from Edinburgh was not pleasant. The White Council needed to test Stiles outside of the pack. They knew what he’s faced already but they wanted to see it without the pack around him. A Warden Meyers came and got Stiles two days after the call. It was a test for me as well and I failed it. Badly.

There was an ache in my chest an hour after he was gone. I couldn’t sleep well because I could feel him awake and pacing. One night I ran until I almost collapsed. The pack bonds are really tight now because two hours after I stopped, Boyd pulled up and brought me back to the loft. I managed to get fifty miles from Beacon Hills.

I spent a lot of time working on the landscaping. The manor is getting there, but the landscaping is taking time. I keep hoping that working until I’m exhausted will help the ache I’m feeling – it’s not. I miss him.

Chris came by and the news he delivered has taken my mind off of Stiles for a bit. The news about the alpha pack has reached the ears of the Hunters. Chris has been disavowed by many of the Hunter families, but he still has a few friends among them. The new Hale pack has garnered their interest though Chris said it is _I_ that is garnering their attention. They fear the sway I may hold on all the packs. They hear rumors that I can force any alpha to do my bidding. Have they met me? I can barely get the teenagers of my pack to do what I want. Just yesterday I had to redo the pavers of the outdoor kitchen because Isaac and Scott were too busy playing grab ass instead of paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing.

Peter warned me of other possible trouble. We received an invitation to a White Court event in San Francisco next month. The last thing I need is to have any dealings with a vampire court. How is this my life?

* * *

 

Stiles is back. The pack took him on at what could easily be the weakest I’ve ever felt him. He had an air of desperation as he fought them. I sat this one out to watch them adapt to his tactics. After it was done I could feel his temper simmering away. I got him home and he passed out, but I had some ‘problems’ come up and couldn’t see him that day. The pack got thrown out of his house. I could feel his anger.

I woke him the next day and got him somewhat back to his old self. It was so good to sleep next to him all night. I no longer felt like I wanted to tear my skin off. God, I love him.

**(Love you too – S)**

* * *

 

Their friend Greenberg needs rescuing. When did this become my reality? School starts in a week and I overheard Lydia plotting with Danny, Jackson, and Allison to give Stiles a makeover. Given how he’s still a bit miffed at the pack for his return home greeting I’m sure that will go over well. However, it could be fun so I’m going to watch and laugh.

Greenberg, right.

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped two hints about coming events for the next story. The story will be called 'Greetings from Tartarus' and the first chapter is The Spice Must Flow. 
> 
> The sidebars were fun to write. Thank you for reading.


End file.
